Dean Winchester
History Early Life On January 24, 1979 CE Mary Winchester gave birth to Dean Winchester. For several years, he had an ordinary life. After the birth of his brother Sam, however, everything changed. The demon Azazel killed Dean's mother and set their home ablaze. Dean and his father John Winchester managed to escape with the infant Sam. A couple of years later, at age six or seven, John took Dean shooting for the first time. Once when John was hunting a Shtriga, Dean was left behin to protect Sam. He grew bored, and left -- returning to find Sam being fed on by the monster. John managed to frighten the Shtriga away, but Dean was haunted by this event for many years. At the age of twelve, Dean was forced to reveal the truth of their father's activities after an argument, during which Sam revealed that he had found their father's journal. This brought the two of them closer together, though tensions between Sam and John began to grow. The following Christmas, Sam gave Dean an amulet as a gift, though it had originally been intended as a gift for their father. In 1995, Dean was put in charge of Sam once again. Unfortunately, he had taken to gambling at this point and lost all of their money in a poker game. He stole bread to make up for this, but was caught and sent to a reform school. Dean began to flourish, and even met a girl named Robin who gave him his first kiss. Dean dreamt of becoming a rock star or a mechanic, rather than staying in the family business. Eventually, John arrived to pick Dean up -- the same night as a dance that Dean had promised to bring Robin to. Sonny offered Dean the chance to stay, but Dean reluctantly declined as he was unwilling to leave Sam alone with their father. During the summer on 1997, Sam and Dean hunted a werewolf together. The following November, they both attended Truman High School. While Sam dealt with being bullied, Dean began dating a girl named Amanda. Amanda invited him to meet her parents, which made Dean quite uncomfortable. He cheated on Amanda, but she caught him and broke up with him. The next year, John and Dean left Sam to hunt a Kitsune. Dean gave advice on talking to girls over the phone. Later that same year, John and Sam went to Orlando to handle a banshee. Dean, in turn, went on a road trip that was intended to stretch across five states. Instead, however, he spent most of the five day trip in Lisa Braeden's loft. When Sam left for school, Dean became estranged from him. During this time, he continued to hunt with John. For a few weeks during this period, Dean dated Cassie Robinson. When he told her about the "family business", she told him he was crazy and broke up with him. Dean hunted a Vetala by himself some time shortly after that. Season 1 When John goes missing on a hunt, Dean reaches out to Sam for help finding him. Shortly after their first hunting foray together, Sam's girlfriend Jessica Moore was killed by the same demon that killed their mother. During one of these early hunts, thanks to a shapeshifter, the authorities declared Dean dead -- this was especially useful as the shapeshifter was framing Dean for murder, but he had incurred a number of other criminal acts that he was also sought for. After several hunts together, Dean developed a fatal heart condition from being electrocuted on a hunt. A faith healer named Roy Le Grange healed him, revealing that he saw that Dean was a man with an unfinished job to do. After reuniting with their father, the Winchesters confronted Azazel and only narrowly managed to escape. In their flight, they were hit by a possessed truck driver. Season 2 Dean was left on the brink of death after the accident, and the reaper Tessa sought to convince Dean to crossover. John, however, made a deal with Azazel and traded his life for Dean's. In the moments before his death, John warned Dean that the time might come where he would have to kill his brother. The authorities soon discovered that Dean was, in fact, not deceased. Although the murders he was wanted for at this particular time had been committed by a police detective, a team of FBI investigators began following the Winchesters. Along the way, they found several more crimes they believed Dean had committed. Shortly afterwards, Dean failed to save Sam from being stabbed by another special child. In order to save his brother, Dean made a deal with a Crossroad Demon and sold his soul. The demon gave Dean on year to live after the deal. Dean and Sam continued the hunt for Azazel, ultimately confronting him just after Jake Talley opened the Devil's Gate. After a desperate battle, Dean shot Azazel with the Colt -- finally killing the demon. Season 3 Although Sam sought desperately to get Dean out of his deal, Dean was determined to spend his last year living life to the fullest. Dean also begins training Sam to fight monsters by himself. In his dreams, Dean encountered a demonic, future version of himself. Upon waking up, he committed himself to surviving and escaping his deal. Some time later, the FBI managed to apprehend Sam and Dean and lock them in a police station. The station is attacked by a horde of demons. Though Ruby offered to cast a spell, Dean was unwilling to let a virgin die to save them. He arranged to exorcise all of the demons -- and his plan succeeded. Lilith, in the form of a little girl, blew up the station after the Winchesters left. Dean desperately searched for a way out of his contract -- which he learned that Lilith holds. As time ran out, Dean developed the ability to see the faces of demons under their human hosts. This was followed by recurring nightmares and hallucinations of his fate in Hell. Ultimately, Dean was unable to escape his contract. Lilith sent her barghests to kill him. In Hell Although only four months passed on Earth, Dean experienced forty years in Hell. He was tortured daily by Alastair, until he began torturing other souls himself after thirty years of resisting. Unbeknownst to him, his relenting and beginning to torture other souls broke the first of the 66 Seals sealing Lucifer's Cage. After ten years of torturing, Dean was raised from death. Season 4 Dean awoke inside a coffin, and dug his way back to the surface. After Dean reunited with Bobby Singer and Sam, they began to track down whatever unknown force it was that brought Dean back. They found that the being called Castiel was responsible. Dean found himself haunted by spirits of people he could not save. Bobby helped him put these souls to rest. After this, Castiel informed Dean of the reason he had for raising the hunter: he believed only Dean could stop Lilith from releasing Lucifer from his Cage. Castiel then sent Dean back in time, to learn something of the history of his family and to come to understand the current situation a bit better. Finally, Dean admitted to Sam that he remembered what happened in Hell and told his brother everything -- including that he enjoyed torturing other souls. Knowing that Alastair sought to break each of the seals, the Winchesters - with the help of angels - managed to prevent demons from killing reapers. Soon, they realized no one was dying in a small town. Knowing this meant the demons were making a second attempt, the Winchesters intervened again. This allowed the angels to capture Alastair, and they coerced Dean into torturing the demon for information. Alastair escaped and nearly killed Dean in the process. Castiel informed Dean that Uriel had proven a traitor, and assured Dean that he was the only one who could stop Lucifer. Dean, however, did not believe he could and asked Castiel to find someone else. Dean soon became aware of Sam's addiction to demon blood. Dean forced him to give up the habit. The two argued, fought, and separated. While apart, Dean learned that Lilith was the final seal. He raced to prevent Sam from killing her, though he did not arrive in time. Season 5 As the Apocalypse began, Dean learned that he was intended to be a vessel for Michael, the Archangel. Dean refused, and Zachariah attempted to force him to accept. Castiel rescued the Winchesters. Dean and Sam fought War in a town torn apart by suspicions of demonic activity. Dean bgan to worry that Sam might not be able to control his thirst for demon blood. Dean and Castiel captured the archangel Raphael in an effort to locate God. Zachariah, trying again to convince Dean, sent Dean to a post-Apocalypse future. The world is ravaged by the Croatoan Virus and Sam, possessed by Lucifer, kills the future version of Dean. When Dean was brought back to the present time, however, he still refused. He reunited with Sam, and the two agreed to stick together to keep each other human. The Winchesters, along with allies Jo and Ellen Harvelle, sought out Lucifer to try to kill him with the Colt. Jo and Ellen sacrificed themselves to help the brothers escape. The brothers discovered, however, that Lucifer was one of the five beings who could not be killed with the Colt. Growing ever more hopeless, Dean considered allowing Michael to use him as a vessel. Bobby, Castiel, and Sam tried to stop Dean from acceping this role -- long enough for a resurrected Adam Milligan to decide to become the vessel instead. Despite their efforts to prevent Zachariah from bringing Michael into either vessel, Adam became possessed by the archangel. After much discussion, it became clear the only way to stop Lucifer involved Sam becoming his vessel. Sam forces Dean to return to Lisa and Ben Braeden. After Sam became possessed, Dean made one final effort to stop things on his own -- only to be beaten by Lucifer in Sam's body. Finally, Sam took control of his body and hurled himself into the portal to Lucifer's Cage. After the Apocalypse was averted, Castiel healed Dean. Then, Dean fulfilled his promise to Sam and returned to Lisa and Ben. Gallery Cw-supernatural-season-1-In-My-Time-of-Dying.jpg|Dean and John Inmytime.jpg|John and Dean Dt1.jpg|Dean and John John-dean.jpg|John and Dean Appearances Supernatural *All episodes, beginning in "Pilot" Source Dean Winchester is a character from the TV series Supernatural. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Winchester Family Category:Hunter Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bisexual Characters